Bats
by Selah1
Summary: Warrick made a couple faces at Nick until Catherine hit him across the head. [Gil x Nick]


Nick looked warily at the ceiling of the cave.

He so didn't want to be here.

Catherine glanced behind her, at Nick and Warrick who were pulling up the rear. While she and Grissom managed the front.

"You guys ok back there?"

"Were fine Catherine," Nick quietly replied.

Warrick snickered.

Nick gave him an annoyed look.

----

Nick groaned. "I don't see how this can get any worse."

"I can," Warrick muttered.

"Hmm?" Nick asked.

"Just don't look up Nick," Warrick replied.

Against his better judgement, Nick looked up and promptly wished he hadn't.

"Oh man, I wish you hadn't said anything."

"You looked up didn't you?" Warrick accused.

"Well once you told me not to look I had to," Nick explained defending himself.

Warrick shooked his head.

----

Grissom looked up from the piece of rock he had been studying.

"Last time I checked you weren't that loud when gathering evidence together," Catherine muttered.

Grissom raised an eyebrow.

----

Nick brushed himself off. "I am holding you responsible."

Warrick rolled his eyes. "As if I could forget."

----

"Any luck?" Gil asked looking at Catherine.

"I might have something," Catherine said her eyebrow twitching slightly. "I probably be able to find more if the ladies on the other side weren't so chatty."

Gil just smiled.

----

Nick glared at Warrick who had actually disturbed the bats much to his horror. "I can't believe you."

"Don't tell me your still mad over the little accident?"

"Accident? That was not an accident!" Nick exclaimed.

"Now you're just blowing things out of portion," Warrick replied.

"Out of portion? Those things were ready to attack me and your just fueling the fire."

"I was not," Warrick argued.

"Yes you were," Nick argued back.

----

"I was not."

"Yes you were."

"No."

"Yes."

Catherine sighed loudly. "We have reverted back to the third grade I see."

"No."

"Yes."

"I knew I should had taken Sara with me. At least she gets the work done."

"No."

"Yes."

Gil looked over at her almost waiting for something.

"What is it?" Catherine asked.

"I'm just wondering how long till you go over there," Gil explained. "To knock some sense into them?"

"Among other things," Catherine muttered.

----

Catherine coughed loudly, Warrick and Nick looked over at her. Warrick gave a weak wave. "Hey Cath."

Nick felt it was a wise decision to keep his mouth shut at that exact moment. Catherine didn't look upset, rather she looked ready to kill both of them.

"Ok, I know you two haven't finished collected evidence. I'd be surprised if you even have started. You two have been awfully chatty today. So all I want to know who started it."

Warrick and Nick glanced at each other and then looked back at Catherine.

Catherine eyes narrowed. "Less punishment for the person who tells me who started it."

Nick pointed at Warrick.

Catherine smiled. "Thank you Nick."

"I'll remember this Nick," Warrick started. "When I'm on my death bed that my friend betrayed me."

Catherine rolled her eyes. "Enough with the drama. Ok Nick you go work with Gil since it's obvious you two can't work together."

Nick gathers his kit and left.

Warrick made a couple faces at Nick until Catherine hit him across the head.

"Hey! What was that for?"

Catherine grinned. "Start working, slacker."

----

Nick walked over to where Catherine had been working and started to continue where she had left off.

"Hello Nick."

Nick looked up to see Gil looking at him. "Hey Gris."

"So Catherine separated you and Warrick and ruined your fun?" Gil asked slightly amused.

"Fun? Is that what there calling it now?"

"Well Catherine sure was," Grissom replied.

"Warrick thought it be fun to release his unholy army of the night on me."

Grissom raised an eyebrow. "Unholy army of the night?"

"Bats," Nick explained with a slight twitch.

Grissom said nothing but Nick didn't seem to notice.

"It could had been anything but no he had to choose bats," Nick ranted.

"Feel better?"

Nick glance at Grissom. "I'm not going to feel better until I'm out of this cave."

"I'm sure you'll survive."

----

Warrick looked up as he heard Nick's voice again.

"Doesn't matter where I put him with he's still chatting," Catherine grumbled.

Warrick snickered. "You going to set him straight?"

"Someone has to," Catherine grumbled.

----

Nick knelt beside Grissom as Grissom examined a piece of wood. Nick looked over to where Grissom was looking.

"Do you think it's the same wood that was on the victim?" Nick asked.

"There's a good possibility it is, we'll have to take it to the lab of course. Run some tests but there's a good chance," Gil explained.

"Well what else should we d-" Nick began before he cut himself off.

Gil heard footsteps and glanced at Nick who was looking at him.

Catherine appeared and both men looked at her. "Oh don't stop talking on my account."

Grissom raised an eyebrow. "Is there a problem, Catherine?"

"Well I was wondering if I should put Nicky over there in solitude."

"I wouldn't worry Catherine. I'm sure I can find a way to make Nicky to be quiet."

Grissom smirked as Nick blushed.

Catherine raised an eyebrow "Do I even want to know?"

Grissom looked like a cat that had just swallowed a canary and was trying to hide it.


End file.
